


Ororo's Pet Cloud, Puppy

by chuunin7



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuunin7/pseuds/chuunin7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Ororo had a pet cloud following her everywhere. Charles and Erik were her step-daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ororo's Pet Cloud, Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stuff National Anthems Are Made Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294375) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 



**Author's Note:**

> My blog: nadiasantoso@blogspot.com  
> My instagram: _nadiasantoso


End file.
